In some manufacturing environments, washing of parts is done manually in wash cabinets. An operator sets a part in the wash unit and then manipulates it during the process to expose all sides of the part as it is washed. The part is generally not held or fixtured by any mechanical means during the manual wash process, nor is it captured for the subsequent oven drying process. This manual parts washing and drying process is very labor intensive and time consuming.
In some manufacturing environments, automated washing equipment is used. Such machines can wash and dry the parts in about a quarter of the time needed for manual washing, with human interaction generally only being needed for loading and unloading the washer. Some parts washer manufacturers provide stainless steel mesh baskets that are precisely sized to slide in and out of a washer carriage and stay captured with little movement. Some of these baskets have a compression lid that can be lowered onto parts and locked in place to contain them. The parts can move around in the baskets, and the baskets are metal, so they may damage parts made of softer materials (e.g., aluminum). Baskets made from a plastic or resin material are available to reduce part damage, however they are typically more heavily reinforced, which can inhibit fluid and air flow.
Some automated parts washers rotate the parts during the wash cycle while high pressure and/or high flow jets blast water over and throughout the parts' cavities and features. The parts are also rotated during ultrasonic wash and heated blow-off drying cycles. All of this rotation coupled with the washing and drying forces acting on the parts can also cause the washed parts to move during the process. Movement of the parts can result in damage to the parts, the washer, or both, as a loose parts could become jammed in the washer's rotation mechanism.
Some automated parts washers utilize part holders (jigs) that are custom-made to secure selected parts for washing. Such custom solutions are best suited for production environments that utilize a high-volume, low-mix production model. However, high-mix production environments, low-volume or otherwise, many of such custom part holders may be needed, which increases manufacturing tooling costs, changeover times, and space required to store the holders.